Nightwing Reborn
by ChainGangSoldier45
Summary: It's been seven years since his best friend had died. He left the superhero life behind trying to figure out if he was really making a difference in the world. One night he gets his answer but will it be the right one?
1. Seven years and still got it

**Hello everyone, this is ChainGangSoldier45 now if you've read my other stories then you'll see that I have many stories going already but I just thought of this story after re-watching all of my Young Justice DVD's. I was wondering what happened to Dick after he left the team and so I came up with this. You see this story will go along with my other Earth 16 story (If you didn't know that Young Justice took place on Earth 16 then I feel sorry for you) The Crimson Assassin. **

***I don't own Young Justice or the characters.**

Richard, was now 25 years old with his dark raven hair grown out so it reached down to his shoulders walked into his apartment building, he opened mailbox 325 and pulled out his mail. He flipped though the mail as he made his way up the steps, he came to a stop when he saw a envelope with a familiar handwriting on it. His eyes narrow then he throws the letter into the trashcan that was located on each floor. He walked up the last two flights of steps then walks to his apartment, he closes the door behind him and after locking it up he enters the kitchen. He tosses the mail onto the countertop then goes into the fridge but when he finally comes to terms that he isn't going to find anything he slams it shut and grabs his phone so he can dial for Chinese. He puts the phone down then walks into the bedroom, he strips down so he's wearing nothing then walks into the bathroom and hops in the shower.

As the cold water hits him he begins to think about what had taken place seven years ago today. Today was the anniversary of his best friend Wally West's death, it killed him to know that he couldn't act fast enough to save him. When it came to dealing with the death of someone close it was difficult for him to do, it was the same as when his parents were killed by Tony Zucco… he just realized that dreadful day was coming up. He exited the shower and just as he pulled on clean boxers and grey sweatpants there was knock at the door. He opens the door to reveal the Chinese deliveryman, he took the food then paid the man with tip included. He walked into his living room and sat down, he turned the television on going straight to the news channel.

_Karen Davis: According to reports, the crime rate has increased by 12% since Mayor Harris announced that the city of Chicago will not welcome superheroes._

_Matthew Holden: Right you are Karen, my question to Chicago's finest is… what are you going to do about it?_

Richard rolled his eyes then flipped the channel, it landed on a movie on the SyFy channel. The movie in question was Sharknado, "Dumb" he muttered then turned the TV off and finished his dinner before throwing it away. He walks into his bedroom again, he pulls back the bedspread and sheet then climbs in. He reaches over and turns the light off, he nestles back into his bed and drifts off into sleep.

Not ten minutes had he drifted off into sleep when a shadow casted over him, the person reached out to him but just as they were an inch away he grabbed their had and flipped the intruder onto the ground. He leaped back when the mystery person went for a straight kick to his stomach, he blocked some punches from the attacker then dropped down and swept the legs out from underneath the intruder. He straddled the intruder to hold them down and was about to go for a punch when the intruder spoke.

"Seven years later and you still got it." Richard stopped, he knew that voice but couldn't believe that she out of all of them found him. He stood then turned the lamp that was on his nightstand on to reveal Tigress or also known as Artemis Crock lying on his bedroom floor.

"How did you find me?" he asked with a glare, he heard a soft chuckle escape from her lips then she stood and pulled her mask off to reveal her face. He studied her, she hadn't changed the six years that he had been gone.

"Wasn't hard since Bats never lost track of you, he just made sure to keeps his distance until you were ready but I couldn't wait any longer" she replied, he rolled his eyes then sat down the edge of his bed. She sat down next to him, "Dick… Richard, it's been seven years and yes I have finally came to terms that I'll never see him again," she said.

"You don't understand 'Mis…. Out of everyone you've cared about you only lost Wally while I've both my best friend and my own parents die in front of me and I've also lost a brother…" he stood then walked away and put his back against the wall. "I don't have anyone else" he finished.

"That's crazy you have Bruce, Tim and Barbra" she started to say but Richard cut her off.

"So what… Bruce only took me in cause he felt sorry for me, Barbra and Tim are the same." The next thing he knew he felt a stinging sensation on his cheek, he looked up to see that Artemis had slapped him. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" he shouted with anger.

"For being an selfish jackass," she replied back with anger, the two former teammates stared at each other. She turned on her heels then walked to the opened window she had came though, she turned head and looked at him over her shoulder. "I was wrong… this past six years you have changed…" He looked up at her, "Into a complete and total jackass" she finished then left though the opened window leaving him standing there still holding his cheek. He walked over and slammed the window shut making sure to lock it after he did. He turned around and looked at the contents of his room, he couldn't believe what Artemis had said to him, she didn't understand him and then out of pure anger he picked up his alarm clock and threw against the wall smashing it into pieces.

Richard walked over and sat down on the edge of his bed again, _I can't believe her… she… wait, but what if she's right and I am just a complete and total jackass _he thought to himself. He brought his legs up and laid down on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He couldn't get Artemis' words out of his head nor could he get the look of sorrow on her face before leaving. He got up and walked over to his closet, he opened a secret compartment and after punching in the secret code a secret wall opened up to reveal his old Nightwing suit. He stared at it then went to reach out and grab it but stopped short.

"Never again."

**Thanks for reading everyone, please review if you liked the story and if you do also add it to your follow or favorites. FYI this is a multi arc story and if you don't know what that means then I guess you go look that up. Thanks for reading everyone.**


	2. Talking it out

**Hello everyone, I'm back with chapter 2 of Nightwing. So so far I one review from Mr. Shadow knight1211, 3 favorites and 5 follows thanks so much you guys anyways here's chapter 2 like said and also introduce the main villain for the story.**

***I don't own anything cause they go to either DC or is an actual place in the city of Chicago the the name below is the only thing I own is the story so enjoy.**

_Wendell Phillips Academy High School- Chicago, Illinois _

_March 6, 2023- 07:30 AM_

Richard Grayson or as he goes by now Richard Johnson walked down the hallway of Wendell Phillips Academy, he was the one of the four school councilors at the school. Now only being 25 you'd probably think that be impossible but being a former Nightwing and Robin a few fake documents and others things that he need wasn't such a problem. He came to a stop outside his office, letting out a deep sign before walking inside. Richard walked around his desk then sat down in his chair, he sat there looking around trying to figure out if this is what he wants his life to be like for the rest it. His thoughts are brought to what Artemis had said to him last night._ She turned on her heels then walked to the opened window she had came though, she turned head and looked at him over her shoulder. "I was wrong… this past six years you have changed…" He looked up at her, "Into a complete and total jackass" she finished then left though the opened window leaving him standing there still holding his cheek. _Richard was brought out of his thoughts when there was a knock at his office door.

"Come in" he said, the door opened and in walked Principal Bronson. "What can I do for you Paul?" Richard asked.

"Betty is out sick today so I just wanted to ask that you take over for her today" Bronson replied and with that the man left. In reality Richard knew that he wasn't asking more like telling him that he had to take over and talk to her kids if there are any. He booted up his computer and as soon as the computer was up and running he begin to check the grades of the students he usually talks to if they need it then he began to check the kids that Betty usually talked to and thankfully he only noticed that a few student's grades were slipping so he quickly sent emails to the respective teachers. He laid back in his chair, having not gotten enough sleep last night he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_Flashback_

_Nightwing and Superboy left Lagoon Boy's hospital room, Nightwing closed the door before saying, "Thanks for backing me up in there…" Nightwing started to say but was cut off when Superboy spun on his heel and said,_

"_You don't really leave a guy a lot of options…. You have no idea what your secrets have done to us."_

"_What does that…"_

"_M'gaan had believed Kaldur killed Artemis so when she found him on the Reach ship, she…. Fried…his…. brain" Superboy said. This news caught Nightwing off guard but Superboy wasn't done, "That's gotta be why Artemis grabbed her… to try and save Kaldur's broken mind but M'gaan doesn't know how to do that so Manta may just kill her and kill Tigress if she blows her cover trying to save her and we would have lost all three of them because you thought it was a bad idea…" Superboy turns and starts to walk away. "To share."_

Richard jumped up in his seat, he wiped the sweat that was slipping down his forehead. He turned his head and saw that the clock to see that it was eleven thirty meaning that the first of four students would be coming soon so he quickly got everything ready. He had just pulled the student's file when there was a knock at the door, "Come in" he said and watched as the door opened but when he saw that it wasn't the student but someone from his past he said, "What are you doing here?" standing in the doorway was Dinah Lance also known as Black Canary.

"I'm here to talk… meet me at the diner downtown" she replied then left, Richard let out a deep breath knowing once again that he wasn't being asked but told. He let out a deep sign then said,

"Fine" he watched as she left and then the student he had been waiting for arrived. He didn't pay attention as he kept it at where his former teacher once stood.

"Mr. Johnson?"

(!)

Richard arrived at the diner and walked inside, he looked around then saw her at the end so he made his way over then took the seat across from her. The waitress comes around and takes their drink orders then they sit there in silence once again. Dinah goes to say something but he cuts her off, "If you're here to try and get me to get over Wally's death then your wasting your time… I've gotten over it four years ago," he said.

"Then why are you still here?" she asked. He was silent for a minute then went to speak but stopped when the waitressed appeared with their coffees, he could feel her studying him then she said, "Dick…. Is this about your parents?" his eyes widen in shock. She reached across the table and put her hand on his then said, "Dick…. Everything we talk about will stay between us" he took a sip of his coffee then said,

"Every year on the anniversary of their death… its gotten worse but instead of getting over it I just push it down and try to ignore it so when Wally died I took that as the time to leave the superhero life behind and try to find myself seeing if that's what I really want to do or if I'm making a difference."

"Dick… why didn't you talk to Bruce about this? He knows how you feel better than anyone" Dinah replied. He sat there thinking about what she had said to him, could he go to Bruce and talk to him about what he's going though but then he thought to what he had said to Artemis last night about who Bruce only adopted him because he felt sorry for him.

"I'm sorry Dinah…. I can't do that."

(!)

Standing on the roof of a building was a man in all white from head to toe including a white hood to cover his head. The only thing non white was the black A on his chest, he stood there with his hands clasped behind his back. The door leading to inside the building opened and out walked a bald headed man wearing biker attire, which consisted of blue jeans, black boots and biker vest. "Now that we're in Chicago… what do we do now sir?" the biker man asked, the man in white let out a deep laugh then said,

"We introduce the city of Chicago to Chaos and Anarky."

**Thanks for reading now hit that review, favorite or follow so I know to update again thanks**


	3. I'm Not Impressed

**Hello Young Justice fans, first off I would like to thank Shadow knight1121, janzen222 and dennis for the reviews, the three favorites and six follows. Here is the next chapter in my Nightwing story so without further whatever that word is that i'm looking for... fuck it... enjoy people.**

"I'm sorry Dinah…. I can't do that" he replied, staring at her, "I can't do that because I already know what he's going to say… he's going to say that it never gets easier and that I should be happy that Tony Zucco is dead but I'm not" he added before taking a sip of his coffee. He could feel her eyes on him the entire time, he wanted to look up but at the last minute decided against it so he looked out the window. "Besides Bruce never wanted me to do this anymore after what happened."

"What happened?" he heard her ask to which he replied,

"When I was 17 and still going by Robin, I was shot by Joker in the shoulder and that scared Bruce into ending my career for good. After he did that I realized that I was a grown up and no longer had to rely on him besides we had some disagreements on the crime-fighting methodology. When Bruce told me that he no longer wanted me as a partner I had to retire as Robin so I left Wayne Manor after that. I was so uncertain what to do I turned to someone I knew who would understand" he said, he took another sip of his coffee before continuing, "I turned to Clark very briefly though, I had considered giving up the whole crime fighting gig but I couldn't imagine my life any other way but I couldn't be Robin so I had to come up with a new identity but who? Clark had the answer. He told me long ago on Krypton, a man was cast out by his family- just like me, he had dreamed of a world ruled by justice, and set out to protect the helpless of Krypton. His true identity was never revealed for he was only known as Nightwing."

Richard went silent, allowing everything he had said to sink in for her. "When I found out that Bruce had trained Jason into becoming the new Robin I was so angry for that then I had become even more angry with him when I learned about Jason's death at the hands of Joker" he said as his hand clenched into a fist.

"How did you feel when Bruce started training Tim?" she asked, he sat there and thought back to that day then said,

"Actually Tim found me first and at that time he only had one goal in mind and that was for me to return as Robin but I yelled at him that I would never wear that costume again so that pushed him down the road towards becoming the third Robin. I will admit that the kid was persistent, because weeks after weeks of proving his potential I actually went to Bruce and pleaded his case… heck I even got help from Alfred so due to our arguments and some realization that he needed Robin he took Tim under his wing."

"So I take it that Tim brought you and Bruce back together?" Dinah asked and Dick nodded his head.

"If it wasn't for him… " he stopped and wiped the tears away that were slowly making their way down his cheeks from the corner of his eyes. He looked at his watch on his wrist and saw that he had to head back to work, "Sorry but I have to go," he said standing up. He started to walk away but she grabbed his wrist making him stop in his tracks.

"Dick if you ever need to talk just call" she said then let him go back to work.

Richard walked into his apartment and after tossing the keys onto the counter he plopped down on to his couch. He grabs the remote to the television when his cell phone goes off, he picks up to see that he had gotten a text message from a blocked number. The message was telling him to come to this address, normally he would ignore something like this but there was something about this text that as calling to him so he stood up and walked into his room. He pressed the code to open is secret compartment then pulled out his old utility belt and his twin eskrima sticks.

He left the apartment then hopped onto into his car and drove off towards the address. When he arrived, he stepped out then put on the utility belt then hid his eskrima sticks up his jacket sleeves out of sight. He pulled his hood on over his head as he walked inside, he made his way to the middle of the room and as soon as his right touched down an object came flying at him so he leaped out of the way quickly. He pulled out a birdarang then flung it in the direction that the object had come from. Richard heard the birdarang hit something but knew that he wasn't done yet as suddenly two big arms were wrapped around him and began to squeeze hard crushing the breath out of him.

Richard tired to react quickly but for some reason he couldn't. He closed his eyes and took a long deep breath as best as he could then he allowed one of his eskrima sticks slide into his hand then after turning it on he jabbed the big arm that was closet to that hand. The person cried out in pain, which allowed him to pinpoint where he was so Richard leaped into the air and spun around so he could kick the person in the side of the head. He then dropped down and swept the legs out from underneath the mystery person.

"Enough!"

The lights in the building turned on which allowed Richard to look around at his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was that the person on the ground was Bruce, seeing his old mentor made his grip on his eskrima stick tightened. "What are you doing here Bruce?" he growled, he yanked his hood off so he could get a better look at the man.

"I'm here to talk to you" he replied before sticking out his hand, which Richard grabbed then pulled the older man to his feet.

"There's nothing you can say that will make me change my mind so sorry but your just wasting your time" Richard replied before moving past Bruce but stopped when he heard.

"Truth be told father…. I'm not impressed" Richard turned around and saw a child about eight or nine was now standing next to Bruce.

"Who's the kid?" he asked but instead of Bruce replying it was the kid, who said,

"The name is Damian…. Damian Wayne."

**Thanks for reading and hit the review button. I'll try to have chapter four up in either two or three days thanks again readers.**


	4. Meeting The Spawn of Satan

**Alright I know that I'm a day late but this chapter was hard to write so I hope you like it. First off I would like to thank Shadow knight1121 for the review and for the favorites and follows**.

***I don't own anything for everything belongs to DC Comics**

Richard stared at the boy in disbelief, "Wayne…." He looks at Bruce then back at the boy. He can see the similarities between them but he also notices that this Damian Wayne had the looks of a killer and one he knew to be exact so he said, "I knew you could never keep your pants on around Talia Al Ghul" as soon as those words left his mouth he heard Damian let out a growl then the small boy leaped at him only for him to move out of the way then place his foot on the boy's back pinning him down to the floor. He turns his attention back to the man who he looked up to since he had been nine years old, "Next your going to tell me that this little brat is your new Robin" when Bruce didn't reply nor did he have cause Richard could clearly read the answer on his old mentor's face.

"So what you just drop Tim like you did to me?" he growled. He saw Bruce was about to reply but he cut him off. "Actually I'm not surprised…I mean damn you sure are quick to get rid of non blood related people." Richard removes his foot from Damian's back allowing the boy to stand, he shakes his head then turns to walk away.

"I didn't kick Tim out…. After he found out what happened to Jason, he left and became Red Robin but he still fights along side me and Damian" came Bruce's voice making Richard stop in his tracks. Richard turns to face the older man then says,

"The only reason why he's still fighting by your side is because either he hasn't realized that fighting along side the "great" Batman can only last so long or that your demon son hasn't killed him just yet." The sound of feet could be heard and when he turned his head he saw Damian leaping at him with a small knife right at him. Just like last time Richard was ready so when Damian was near him he jab the young boy's wrist making him drop the knife then grabbed his arm and tossed him to the ground.

"Damian enough…. Wait for me outside" Bruce said and the boy went to protest, "NOW!" Bruce growled making the small boy grumble then walked out of the building. "Now we can talk in private about everything" he said.

"You probably didn't hear me the first time Bruce… There is nothing for us to talk about besides shouldn't you be happy that I'm no longer in the superhero business?" Richard replied. To his surprise Bruce shook his head no, "What do you mean no… if I remember correctly you were against me becoming Nightwing after you made me quite being Robin" he added.

"I had a long talk with a certain someone and let's just say they basically put me in my place and now I should be happy that you would always be there to have my back" Bruce said. Richard let out a small chuckle knowing that the certain someone that Bruce was talking about was Diana also known as Wonder Woman. "Listen Dick… god you know I'm not the greatest when it comes to thanking you or asking for help but it's true that I'm thankfully that your always there to watch my back and that I can count on you to save my ass or the rest of our family" Bruce said before walking towards Richard and placing his hand on the younger man's shoulders before saying, "Even though you weren't my son by blood just know that I will always love you."

(!)

Richard sat in his apartment, he kept going over what Bruce had told him back at the building. The part about how even though that even though Richard wasn't his son by blood but that Bruce would always love him as if he was. His thoughts were interrupted by some breaking news.

_Matthew Davis: Breaking news, a large riot has broken out in downtown Chicago and the police are having a difficult time containing the scene._

Richard watched with wide eyes as people wearing biker outfits began trashing shops and assaulting people. He suddenly felt that urge to grab his Nightwing outfit then go out there and stop them but as he stood up he quickly sat back down as he saw that both Zatanna and Tigress had appeared on the scene and begin making quick work of the thugs.

_Matthew Davis: Superheroes Zatanna and Tigress appear to stop the thugs but if you recall the Mayor has passed a law stating that Chicago is a non superhero friendly but in my opinion thank god they should up cause obliviously the cops have…._

The news program changed to whatever program was going to come one next. He rubbed his chin then stood up, He stood up then walked into his bedroom but stopped when he saw out the corner of his eye that his window was open. He spun around to see the demon kid himself Damian sitting on the edge of his bed. "Oh great the spawn of Satan knows where I live" he mutters but loud enough for the younger hero to hear.

"Listen here Grayson, I didn't come here to chit-chat, I came here to say that you may have been the first Robin but whence I come out as the new boy wonder I will be a better Robin than and sure as hell a better Robin than Drake" Damian replied. His cockiness made Richard laugh who then said,

"You think you'll be a better Robin than me? Fine then prove it up on the rooftop in four hours and just to make sure you don't cheat we'll have people just in case."

"It doesn't matter who you get Grayson… I will beat you and when I do cause I will then I will kill you for being so weak" Damian replied. Richard nodded his head then picked up a case that was in his closet then the two of them made their way out of the apartment and up a flight of stairs straight to the roof where Zatanna and Artemis were awaiting for them. Richard took one spot while Damian took another, Richard opened the case then tossed the younger boy two bamboo sticks while he took two for himself.

"Ready spawn of Satan?" Richard asked to which Damian replied,

"Bring it Grayson."

**Thanks for reading and please hit the review button people thanks again.**


	5. Nightwing Reborn

**Thanks to everyone whom has been reading, reviewing, favoriting and following. To be quite honest we're reaching the end of the story... I know short but to be honest I didn't plan on making this a very long story but I may do a sequel I haven't thought it all though just yet.**

***I don't own anything except the story.**

Richard stood across from Damian, both of them had taken their shirts off as they would only get in the way for their exercise. Damian came at Richard first as he leaped into the air to bring down his bamboo stick located in his right hand but Richard brought up his left arm which took the blow then Richard slammed the bamboo stick in his right hand right into Damian's ribs making the young boy growl in pain. As he fell to the ground then rolled right back up to his feet, "So what do you say demon seed… give up yet?" Richard asked with a smile on his face.

"I will kill you Grayson" Damian growled. He ran then leaped at Richard and this time as he went for the same maneuver but at the last second he dropped to the ground then swept Richard's legs out from under him. Damian dropped down so he was now sitting on top of his chest. "What was that question you were asking me? Oh I know give up yet?" Damian asked with a devilish smile, which Richard returned then said,

"We're far from over twip" then before Damian knew what was happening Richard wrapped his legs around Damian's mid-section then flung him backwards. Richard did a kip-up then got into a fighting stance, he had to admit the boy was skilled but he still had much to learn and he also knew that Bruce was the best person in teaching him but Richard knew in order for him to be ready to train with Bruce Damian had to get past him. Richard and Damian stared at each other then took off towards each other then began to hit each other with the bamboo sticks. The spots that took the most hits were the ribs, arms and chests.

(!)

Zatanna and Artemis stood their watching the fighting session between Richard and Damian. "You know for someone who's been out of the hero game for seven years Dick sure kept in shape" Zatanna said as she watched the sweat drip down her former teammate's body. She broke out of the trance when she was nudged in the arm. "What?" Zatanna asked her best friend.

"God why don't you just tell him how you feel?" Artemis asked with a smile and Zatanna replied by saying,

"Sorry but we tired that and it didn't work" Zatanna then elbowed Artemis in the arm and said, "What about you… if I recall you guys are practically the same, no powers and were trained the best hand to hand fighters in the world…"

"Sorry Zee but I'm not ready to date just yet… I mean Wally was the first and…"

"Artemis it's been seven years… I know you probably don't want to hear this but you have to move on," Zatanna said cutting her best friend off. The two girls went silent as they turned their attention back onto the action.

(!)

Both Richard and Damian were tired, sweaty and bruised but were still standing. They stared at each other then Damian said, "Ready to give up yet Grayson" Richard smiled then flexed his hand telling the younger boy to just bring it. Damian ran straight at him without giving him another thought but as usual Richard was ready so when Damian leaped at him Richard dropped the bamboo sticks then slammed down onto the ground, he pinned his arms down to the ground using his knees. "Get off me Grayson" the smaller boy growled.

"Not until you learn some respect" Richard replied keeping the boy pinned to the ground. "Your all about killing without remorse… I can see it in your eyes but guess what Bruce isn't going to let some foul mouth nine year old run around start killing the bad guys… this isn't some stupid movie or comic book… also know this Damian, you may think that being a superhero is all about being a damn game but it's not cause if you get shot or stabbed it's real so stop trying to be some tough punk and start getting scared it's the only way you'll survive" he said before standing up, he turned and walked away leaving Damian, Zatanna and Artemis standing there in shock.

(!)

Richard stepped out of the bathroom only wearing black jeans, he notices that he isn't alone in the bedroom but it wasn't Damian this time or Artemis. He turns his head to see Zatanna sitting at the edge of his bed, he walks over and sits down next to her. Neither one said a word to each other nor did they get a chance as Artemis soon walked into the room. "Time for another intervention?" he said with a smile, earning a small smile from Zatanna but a growl from Artemis who seemed had forgiven him from the last time they talked.

"Dick…" Zatanna started to say before the sound of glass breaking and suddenly Zatanna hit the ground hard.

"Zee!" both Richard and Artemis shouted in unison, there is another sound of breaking glass then Artemis began to fall to the ground only for Richard to catch her. He looks up and watches as six men in biker outfits come crashing though the windows. Richard lays Artemis on the ground then rushes at the first intruder only to be nailed in the gut with a crowbar causing him to double over in pain. The biker men took turns kicking or stomping down the defenseless Richard who looks up only to be knocked out with a kick to the face.

He awakes a few hours later, he looks around to see that his whole place is a mess but catches his eyes right away is the fact that Artemis is missing but Zatanna was still lying on the ground. He runs over and checks on the fallen hero, "Zee…. Come on wake up" he said as he gently shakes her. He smiles when her eyes flutter open then he helps her up and onto his bed. "Zee are you okay?" he asks to which she replies,

"Yeah… what happened and where's Artemis?" Dick looks around then notices a note lying on the ground. He walks over and picks it up.

_If you ever want to see your friends again then you'll come to this address _

_And bring the sum money of how ever much you care about them_

_And before you try to say that you don't have that type of money_

_I highly doubt that since you're the adopted son of Bruce Wayne_

_You have two hours_

_Anarky_

Dick crumples the note in anger, he walks over to his closet and punches in the secret code revealing his old Nightwing suit. He pulls it out then tosses it to the ground to reveal a brand new Nightwing suit that has a red bird instead of the blue. The bird on the suit is located on his chest with the wings going up to his shoulders and down his arms with the lines reaching the tips of his middle and ring finger. He pulls his jeans off then pulls the suit on in their place, he places this utility belt around his waist along with his eskrima sticks in their holders. He zips the suit up to his neck and finally puts his domino mask on.

He walks over to the mirror that is hanging on his front door, he looks at Zatanna and says, "How do I look?" to which she replies,

"Hot…. I mean good now go save our friend" he nods his head then walks over to the open window and leaps out into the city.

**Thanks for reading and please go review.**


End file.
